Attente
by Arakasi
Summary: L’air au sommet est toujours plus pur et plus clair. Peutêtre estce pour cela que tant d’hommes désirent le pouvoir. Il est aussi plus froid. Il frigorifie le sang dans les veines, assèche les cœurs et gèle les âmes. One shot


Bonjour Msieurs'Dames!

Titre: **Attente**

Auteur: tiens voici une devinette...

Disclaimer: oui, oui, je sais...

Petit commentaire perso: Voici ma premiére fic sur FMA, j'ai découvert ce manga il y a peu de temps et je suis aussitôt tomber sous le charme... Scénario tordu et trés bien ficelé, personnages attachants et complexes, rebondissements... Si ça ce n'est pas une véritable invitation à écrire des fics!

Ceci dit Arakasi vous salue bien et vous souhaite un trés bonne lecture!

* * *

_Base militaire de Central City  
15 juin 1956  
21H30_

La nuit est tombée depuis presque une heure déjà.  
Il pleut.  
Bruit étouffé de la pluie ricochant sur les carreaux des fenêtres, brouillant les lumières de la ville. Les lampadaires à gaz ont été allumés bien avant la venue de l'obscurité, baignant de leur lumière jaune et glauque les rues désertées. Miaulement enroué d'un chat déchirant un instant le silence. Vrombissement lointain d'une voiture.  
Recroquevillée à l'angle d'une ruelle, une prostituée s'emmitoufle frileusement dans son manteau. Ses yeux vitreux parcourent la ruelle à la recherche d'un improbable client. Un chien aboie. Une voix rauque et avinée égrène des jurons quelque part dans les tréfonds de la ville. Tic tac obsédant de la pendule. Claquements des doigts frappant le verre froid, battant inconsciemment le rythme d'une vieille marche militaire. Une voiture noire descend la rue en contrebas, ralentit légèrement à la hauteur de la fille de joie. Celle-ci s'avance. Courte conversation. Rires. Murmures. La voiture redémarre brusquement, manquant de renverser la fille qui trébuche, glisse dans une flaque d'eau boueuse. Ses insultes impuissantes poursuivent quelques secondes le conducteur avant de s'éteindre dans une quinte de toux. La fille rejoint en geignant son trottoir. Son manteau a glissé, exposant brièvement ses blanches épaules à la pluie glaciale. Elle le rajuste vivement.

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_21H35_

Debout prés d'une fenêtre du troisième étage, à l'intérieur d'un bureau sobrement meublé, un homme en uniforme militaire observe la scène en silence, témoin muet et indifférent, tapotant d'un doigt distrait la vitre. Jette un regard rapide à l'horloge fixée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis le ramène sur la ruelle perdue dans la pénombre. Caresse un instant l'idée de descendre, de faire monter le fille, se demande si elle verrait un inconvénient à être prise dans un coin de la pièce, renversée sur le bureau, n'ayant ni lit, ni canapé à disposition.  
Probablement que non.  
Une légère tension s'éveille au creux de ses cuisses à cette idée.  
Grondement d'un moteur. Nouvelle interruption. Une voiture grise, bien que la chose soit difficile à juger par ce temps. Même scénario mais cette fois le portière s'ouvre en grinçant. La prostituée monte. La portière claque. La voiture redémarre. Fin de la séance.

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_21H38_

L'officier hausse les épaule, dissimulant un grognement de frustration. Pas grave. Une idée stupide de toute façon et à la réflexion, il aurait probablement peu apprécié. En toutes autres circonstances, elle ne lui aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Passé la quarantaine, il a encore la faiblesse d'aimer penser que les femmes qui partagent son lit le désirent réellement. Fierté masculine peut-être. Besoin de se conforter dans l'assurance de sa propre virilité.  
Cette pensée lui arrache un sourire d'autodérision. Encore une chose à laquelle il n'aurait pas songé dix ans plus tôt. L'âge semble-t-il vous apporte une forme de sagesse, c'est en tout cas ce que s'obstinent à vous répéter tous les vieux débris de l'état-major.  
De la sagesse, de l'expérience et des cheveux gris, même si ce détail est rarement mentionné.  
Il y a une semaine, il a remarqué pour la première fois que ses tempes commençaient à grisonner. Il a posé son rasoir sur le bord de l'évier, a essuyé la mousse qui lui couvrait les joues puis a étudié attentivement le visage qui lui faisait face, reflété sur la surface lisse du miroir. Les quelques cheveux blancs se mêlant aux mèches noires, les rides presque imperceptibles se dessinant aux coins des yeux, aux coins des lèvres, celles plus profondes striant le front, se rejoignant au niveau des sourcils froncés. Un visage si familier prenant soudain l'apparence de celui d'un étranger. Un homme plus vieux, plus froid, plus fatigué.  
Trois mois auparavant, ses hommes ont organisé une fête pour célébrer ses quarante ans. Il s'est abstenu de relever l'absence de tact flagrant de l'initiative et s'est prêté d'assez bonne grâce aux festivités. L'esprit légèrement embrouillé par l'alcool, il est venu s'asseoir en fin de soirée auprès de son ancien lieutenant. Peut-être à la réflexion était-il plus que légèrement ivre, sans cela il ne lui aurait probablement pas posé cette question stupide. _« Est-ce que je vieillis, capitaine Hawkeye ? »_ Elle a haussé les sourcils, un peu étonnée. Puis a esquissé un de ses trop rares sourires. _« Vous, général ? Non, vous resterez toute votre vie un vrai gosse. A ce propos, vous ne pensez qu'il serait tant d'aller vous coucher ? »_  
Même maintenant, il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de la façon dont il était censé prendre cette remarque.

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_22H_

_Tiling-tin-tin-tin-tin-tin-tin-tin-tin-tin_

Le carillon de l'horloge le tire brusquement de ses pensées.  
Il ne peut réprimer complètement un sursaut, prend soudain conscience qu'il a passé les vingt précédentes minutes planté devant sa fenêtre, mains entrecroisées dans le dos, contemplant d'un œil vide la rue à présent déserte. Les pertes d'attention et les crises de sentimentalisme déplacées sont-elles également des symptômes de vieillesse précoce ?  
Son visage vaguement reflété sur la vitre ruisselante d'eau lui renvoie un regard impassible. Déformation ? Illusion d'optique ? Douteux jeu de lumière ? Les rides qui s'y dessinent lui semblent soudain plus profondes, plus marquées. Les yeux cernés par le stress et le manque de sommeil ne sont plus que deux taches sombres dans une face blanche trop émaciée.  
L'officier se détourne, mal à l'aise.  
L'horloge continue à égrener ses secondes, découpant mécaniquement le temps en petites lamelles éphémères, exaspérante de lenteur.  
Il se met à marcher lentement de long en large. Puis plus rapidement. Les doigts entrecroisés dans son dos se crispent inconsciemment.  
Il ne regarde pas l'horloge fixée au dessus du bureau.  
Prend garde à ne pas le faire.

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_22H10_

L'officier s'immobilise, réprimant un mouvement d'exaspération muet.  
S'assoie devant sa table, entreprend de trier la paperrasse accumulée, repoussant une pile de papier en équilibre instable, grommelant des imprécations indistinctes entre ses dents serrées. Dissimulée entre une feuille de paie et une demande de congé pour troubles intestinaux, une lettre de femme. Papier luxueux lisse et doux au toucher. Parfum fruité. Ecriture élégante quoique un peu empruntée. Coincé dans un angle de la feuille, un long cheveux blond a survécu à l'enfouissement.  
Un bref coup d'œil indifférent. Le lettre atterrit en bruissant au fond de la corbeille à papiers.  
Le stylo crisse sur le papier.

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_22H13_

Des coups de klaxon résonnent dans la ruelle. Eclats de rire. Gloussements et petits cris féminins. Lointaine musique d'un accordéon. Pleurs d'un nourrisson.

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_22H20_

Quelque part dans une maison voisine, une femme s'est mise à chanter. Voix chaleureuse, un peu rauque. Il ne reconnaît ni la langue, ni les paroles mais tend tout de même l'oreille.  
Chanson triste, mélancolique. Chanson d'amour peut-être ?  
Le stylo reste en suspension au dessus de la page, la mine effleurant le papier.  
Il se demande à quoi peut bien ressembler la chanteuse : cheveux sombres ? Blonds ? Regard noir ? Clair ? Ardent ?

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_22H22_

Teint sombre et mat…  
Chevelure d'ébène cascadant jusqu'au creux des reins…  
Yeux sombres, immenses et mouvants, océans d'ombres errantes…  
Jambes fines…  
Taille élancée et souple…  
Poitrine lisse et ferme…

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_22H30_

_Tiling._

L'horloge sonne la demie.  
Presque simultanément la chanteuse se tait, les derniers échos de sa voix absorbés par le silence de la ville endormie.  
Le fantasme s'évapore laissant place à la réalité.  
L'encre a bavé, rendant le formulaire qu'il s'apprêtait à remplir inutilisable. L'homme jure à voix basse, lutte un instant contre la tentation puérile de projeter le stylo au travers de la pièce dans un geste de mauvais humeur libérateur mais se contient. L'action lui semble ridicule et déplacée, particulièrement par un tel soir, une telle nuit.  
La femme à la chevelure d'ébène s'attarde un instant dans son esprit puis s'évanouit, remplacée par les soucis autrement plus consistants du présent. Incapable de s'absorber plus longtemps dans une tâche administrative, il chercher vainement une autre source de distraction. Son regard dérive à nouveau vers la pendule, comme irrésistiblement attiré, puis se détourne brusquement.  
Ses tempes commencent à le faire souffrir, une douleur sourde, constante, familière.  
Les premières migraines sont apparues il y a prés de quatre ans, d'abords espacées puis de plus en plus régulièrement. _« Migraines psychosomatiques dues au stress et à la tension »_ a diagnostiqué le médecin militaire après auscultation, avant d'ajouter avec une familiarité désinvolte: _« Vous devriez y aller mollo, mon général ou cela ne fera qu'empirer. Je ne sais pas moi… Distrayez-vous... Allez au booling… Sortez avec une jolie fille… »_ Son patient a esquissé un sourire un rien suffisant. _« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais précisément un problème, docteur. »_ Et les deux hommes de s'esclaffer à l'unisson. Le teint joliment empourpré, la secrétaire du médecin lui a souri timidement. Le lendemain soir, il l'a invité au restaurant puis au théâtre. La soirée s'est terminée de manière très satisfaisante dans le lit de la fille. Un assez grand nombre de femme apprécient, semble-t-il, les hommes matures aux cheveux grisonnant prématurément.  
Elle avait les yeux verts. Il ne parvient pas à se remémorer son nom.  
Et pour dire la stricte vérité, peu lui importe.

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_22H35_

L'homme ouvre un tiroir, en tire deux cachets d'aspirine qu'il avale sans prendre la peine de les diluer dans un verre d'eau. Saveur amère, un peu crayeuse, pas si désagréable une fois que l'on y a pris goût. Encore une mauvaise habitude parmi les nombreuses qu'il a accumulées durant ces dernières années. Si elle se trouvait ici, le capitaine Hawkeye lui en ferait probablement la reproche. « La baby-sitter du colonel Mustang», ainsi l'appelaient presque tous les militaires de Central. Il n'a jamais songé à s'en offenser.  
Hier encore, elle lui a demandé pour la quinzième fois de la journée s'il souhaitait réellement passer cette soirée seul : _« Vous vous laissez aller dés qu'on vous laisse seul plus de trente minutes, général, vous le savez bien. »_ Et pour la quinzième fois, il a refusé.  
A présent, il regrette presque d'avoir décliné si fermement sa proposition, ne saurait dire avec précision pourquoi il l'a fait. Si quelqu'un a le devoir le droit de se trouver à ses côtés cette nuit, ce ne peut être qu'elle. Il le lui doit. Une récompense. Une ultime preuve de confiance. Il aurait du accepter.  
Ou peut-être pas…  
Peut-être ne pouvait-il imaginer cette soirée autrement : deux heures de solitude dans un bureau isolé de Central, avec pour seule compagnie le bruit omniprésent de la pluie, la conscience de sa propre fatigue, de son isolement et le cliquètement monotone de l'horloge.  
A attendre.  
A compter les heures, les minutes, les secondes, tiraillé entre le désir de fuir cette pièce close, étouffante et celui presque aussi pressant d'allumer la radio posée dans un angle de la pièce. Attendre. Il a parfois l'impression de n'avoir fait que cela durant toute sa vie. Serrer les dents. Ronger son frein. Courber la nuque. Accepter. Dix ans auparavant, il a cru enfin pouvoir saisir sa chance, a vu brièvement étinceler l'illusion du pouvoir... La mort de King Bradley aurait du lui ouvrir les portes vers la présidence, il s'était accroché à cette idée, avait vécu par elle et pour elle.  
Aujourd'hui, assis dans cette pièce aux murs grisâtres, il en rirait presque, si l'échec n'avait pas été si cuisant, l'humiliation si douloureuse. Un jeune imbécile naïf, désespérément idéaliste, voilà ce qu'il avait été. Trop jeune. Trop fougueux. Trop dangereux. Ainsi l'avaient probablement jugé les vieux officiers d'état-major du conseil. Ainsi se juge-t-il lui-même des années plus tard.  
Et encore une fois, il s'était incliné, avait laissé les rennes du pouvoir glisser d'entre mains. Et il avait attendu…  
Attendu…  
Attendu…  
Et les minutes s'étirent à n'en plus finir.  
L'horloge cliquette.  
Le bourdonnement dans ses tempes frôle les limites de l'intolérable.  
Chercher une quelconque source de distraction lui semble soudain d'une absurdité sans nom. L'officier se penche au dessus de la table, doigts repliés sous son menton dans une maigre tentative pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Ferme les yeux.

_22H40_

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_22H45_

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_22H50_

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_22H55_

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_23H_

_Tiling-tin-tin-tin-tin-tin-tin-tin-tin-tin_

L'officier ouvre les yeux.  
Il ne réagit pas, n'esquisse pas un geste vers la radio posée à terre. Ses mains tremblent maintenant visiblement.  
Seize ans auparavant dans les ruelles surchauffées d'Ishbal, seul debout au milieu des ruines, cerné de toutes parts par les flammes et la fumée, il a cru connaître la peur, l'angoisse cannibale, celle capable de dévorer un homme et de ne laisser de lui qu'une carcasse frémissante.  
Il se trompait.

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_23H05_

Le téléphone sonne, le tirant brutalement de sa léthargie.  
L'homme saisit le récepteur de la main droite. Un geste trop vif, trop brusque qui manque de déséquilibrer l'appareil. Une pile de papier s'envole et va s'éparpiller aux quatre coins de la pièce. _« Mais cessez donc de maltraiter ce téléphone, colonel ! »  
_Une inspiration profonde, semblable à celle d'un plongeur s'apprêtant à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs sous-marines. Sa voix est à peine altérée quand il approche le combiné de ses lèvres :  
« Central. Général Roy Mustang. Je vous écoute. »  
Un silence.  
« Oh. Bonsoir capitaine Hawkeye. »  
Son visage se vide soudain de toute expression.  
Le regard des yeux sombres devient fixe, rigide.  
Il blêmit.  
« Ah. »  
Une seule syllabe lâchée d'un voix atone, dépourvue de timbre.  
« Ah. »  
La main posée à plat sur le bureau se contracte avant de se refermer en poing crispé…  
« Ah. »  
Puis se détend lentement…  
« Mmm… Hein ? Oh. Non, je vais bien. Très bien. Merci.»  
L'officier écoute quelques secondes encore la voix au bout du fil. Hoche machinalement la tête à plusieurs reprises, répétant avec l'obstination d'un automate :  
« Tout va bien. J'ai juste besoin de… Ah… Je les attendrai. Oui. Je vous vois dans une heure. »  
Un nouveau silence, l'officier fait mine de raccrocher puis se ravise au dernier moment, élève à nouveau la voix :  
« Capitaine Hawkeye ? » puis ajoute d'un ton empreint d'une étrange sincérité : « Merci, capitaine. Pour tout. »  
Il n'attend pas de réponse, raccroche doucement presque avec précaution.  
Dans le pièce à nouveau silencieuse, l'horloge continue à dénombrer les secondes mais il ne lui prête plus aucune attention. Reprend avec lenteur sa position d'origine. Le regard noir continue à fixer sans ciller un point invisible sur le mur de la pièce. Ses gestes sont pesants, laborieux, comme si chaque frémissement, chaque battement de cils lui coûtait soudain un effort inimaginable.  
Une part de son esprit résistant encore à l'apathie générale note avec un peu de surprise cette absence totale de réaction. Est-ce cela que l'on appelle « être en état de choc » ? Dans quelques secondes, il le sait, il faudra reprendre pied dans la réalité, prendre pleinement conscience de la signification des quelques mots qui viennent d'être échangés.  
Dans quelques secondes…  
Lentement, la vie revient sur son visage, les yeux sombres s'animent à nouveau, les traits tirés se détendent.  
Que ressent l'alpiniste atteignant enfin le sommet tant convoité ?  
Le marin dont les pieds touchent pour la première la terre promise ?  
Excitation ?  
Jubilation ?  
Ivresse ?  
Béatitude ?  
Quoi encore ?  
Tous ces sentiments, il s'est attendu à les ressentir. Durant plus de seize longues années, il a œuvré chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque minute dans l'espoir d'arriver enfin à cet instant. Il s'est débattu, a lutté griffes et ongles. A menti, manipulé, trahi, sacrifiant amour-propre, amis, honneur à cette quête désespérée du pouvoir.  
Mais à cet instant précis, alors que le bruit de la pluie s'affaiblit doucement pour ne devenir qu'un murmure indistinct, alors qu'enfin son ambition la plus chère se trouve couronnée de succès, il ne ressent ni plaisir, ni même l'ombre d'un sentiment de triomphe.  
Ses épaules se voûtent juste légèrement pareilles à celle d'un homme endossant un terrible fardeau.  
Il frissonne.  
Un sourire dépourvu de toute gaieté relève brièvement le coin de ses lèvres.  
L'air au sommet est toujours plus pur et plus clair. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que tant d'hommes désirent le pouvoir. Il est aussi plus froid. Il frigorifie le sang dans les veines, assèche les cœurs et gèle les âmes. Mais il faut bien qu'il y ait un prix à payer. Il y a toujours un prix à payer.  
En alchimie, on appelle ceci « le principe d'équivalence ».  
L'officier se lève, resserrant inconsciemment les pans de sa veste, transpercé de part en part par le vent glacé de la solitude.  
Les officiers de l'état-major ne tarderont pas à arriver sur les lieux. Suivront les félicitations de rigueur, les poignées de main hypocrites, les sourires, les plaisanteries respectueuses, les accolades… Il se pliera docilement à chacune de ces formalités et à toutes celles qui suivront.  
Il le faudra bien car tel est le prix à payer.

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_23H15_

Des pas se font entendre dans le couloir.  
Un sourire cérémonieux aux lèvres, le furher d'Accalmie s'avance, les yeux brillant d'une lueur presque vorace, impatient de savourer pleinement l'amertume de la victoire.


End file.
